Fairytales: Vlad and Erin style
by Vlarin-CC's no.1 fan girl xxx
Summary: A series of Fairytale like one-shots not much else to say apart from chapter 2: Snow white: Erin's story R&R xxx rated T because i'm like that
1. Cinderella: Erin's story

Cinderella: Erin's story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Dracula or Cinderella I made this for someone who wanted a fairytale type story.

Chapter 1

Once there was a girl called Erin. She had a step mum and two step sisters called Ingrid and Becky after her dad got remarried. The thing about her step sisters and her step mum was that they didn't exactly treat Erin like she was a sister or a daughter; instead they treated her as a servant.

Erin had a best friend. Her best friend's name was Buttons but his real name was Bertrand.

One day Ingrid and Becky came home from their once again shopping trip and they started making Erin do one of the worse things in the world, chores. Just as they were trying on their new outfits the door went.

"ERIN!" Ingrid and Becky screamed obviously wanting her to get the door. Erin sighed and opened the door revealing someone with invitations, the prince's royal advisor.

"What are those?" Erin asked pointing to the invitations that the man was holding. The man's name was Malik. He smiled and gave them to her,

"An invitation," Malik said casually.

"For what?" Erin asked.

"For the prince's 18th birthday of course miss." Malik said. Miss? She had never been called that in her life, she smiled. 'At least someone is polite' she thought. That's when Ingrid and Becky came through.

"What are you holding there Erin?" Ingrid asked. Erin showed them to her and Becky. Within seconds they were gone and she was just left holding one.

"Who's that? There's only two gorgeous girls in this house," Becky said, smirking.

"It's mine," Erin said. Becky and Ingrid just laughed.

"Yours, ha don't be stupid why would the prince want to invite _you _to a ball?" they asked. Erin looked down that's when Magda the Step mum came through to see what was going on.

"Did I hear invitations to a ball by any chance?" Magda asked, Ingrid and Becky nodded squealed in excitement. "What have you got there?" Magda asked.

"It's an invitation apparently," Becky said rolling her eyes.

"That's well… Anyway I need to go shopping for you two I will be back in a bit," Magda said, leaving. A couple of minutes later Becky snatched the invitation out of Erin's hand and 'accidently' ripped it up.

"Oops my bad looks like you can't go to the ball after all Erin, looks like you will be doing the cleaning," Becky said, smirking once again flipping her hair and she turned around and left to go to her bedroom.

Erin stood there shocked and got down on her knees and looked at the ripped invitation.

"My one chance to prove that I'm not a skivvy and they ruined it, how will I ever go to the party now?" she whispered, close to crying.

That's when an almost identical twin to her appeared. The girl smiled at Erin.

"You're Erin, am I right?" she asked. Erin nodded. "I am your fairy godmother and don't worry you'll get to the party before those prats don't you worry," the girl said giggling as Erin giggled as well.

"So how are you going to get me to the party I don't even have a dress," Erin said, in her rag of clothes. The girl smiled once again got out her want and flicked it. Within seconds she was wearing a gorgeous black gown and hair was longer and all curled. "Wow," Erin said.

"You're welcome, now I must be off but the spell lasts until midnight, so you have to go by then," The girl said.

"Wait what's your n-" but by the time Erin said "name" the girl was gone, all she knew was the girl was some sort of fairy godmother. Soon the girls had already gone to the ball and Erin went into a carriage that had already been there and went off to the party.

Erin soon arrived at the party. She walked in as if in slow motion. Everyone was looking at her. To Ingrid and Becky she wasn't Erin she was another girl. She really didn't look like her.

Then the prince or Vlad turned around and saw this strange girl in a black gown with small heels on. He walked over to her. Ingrid and Becky watched and growled as he asked Erin to dance with him. Erin said "yes" and they started dancing. They danced for about an hour until she realised it was almost midnight.

"I have to go," Erin said as she could feel her hair turning back to normal, "I-I'm sorry," she said and with that she ran off, not realised she left one of her heels on the stairs as she was running up them.

"Wait I didn't catch your name!" Vlad shouted, but the time he said it she was gone. He sighed until he saw a glass heel; he picked it up, and mumbled, "I will find her."

Erin on the other hand was rushing to get home her beautiful black gown turning into rags once more and her lovely curly blonde hair turning back to the short bob she had before. Erin then ran up to her room and cried and cried, that's when she heard a lock being turned, she was trapped.

The next day, Vlad was searching the whole kingdom to see who had worn that glass heel. He searched here; he searched there, but nothing. Until he came upon the last house, 'it has to be here,' he mumbled. So, he knocked. Magda opened the door,

"Prince Vlad what a lovely surprise if you are looking for the owner of the shoe it's-" but she was cut off by Becky running down the stairs in her pyjamas.

"It's mine," she said. Vlad looked at her but didn't protest and let her try the shoe on but it didn't fit. "Shoot, my foot must have grown," Becky said, twirling her hair and smiling. That's when Ingrid came downstairs,

"No it hasn't because it's my shoe," Ingrid said, so again Vlad let her try on the shoe but nothing.

"It has to be someone's is there any more people in your household," Vlad asked, they all shook their heads. That's when there was a big bang like a door falling from its hinge and short blonde haired girl came running down the stairs.

"Can I please try sir?" she asked, Vlad nodded.

"It can't be hers _she _never went to the ball," Ingrid, Becky and Magda all said in unison, but let her try it on anyway. It was a perfect fit.

"You," he said, looking deep into her eyes and Ingrid, Becky and Magda all said with disgust in their voices,

"You, but how?" then they started arguing over each other. Erin smiled and looked back, it was as if he was hypnotising her, impossible right? Right,

"You," she whispered, as he leant in, she did too and soon their lips were touching fireworks going off in both of their stomachs, it felt natural like it was meant to be, and it was.

"Marry me," he whispered. Erin smiled and nodded and they kissed once more.

And so Erin and Vlad did get married and they all lived happily ever after. Well most of them anyway.


	2. Snow White: Erin's story

Snow white: Erin's story

There once was a king, who married the evilest witch in the land. One day the king mysteriously died leaving the queen (or the witch) Magda, in charge of the kingdom. The witch locked the king's daughter Erin Noble away because she was afraid she would soon become the fairest of them all.

Every day the witch asked her mirror who was the fairest of them all, and every day the mirror said her. But one day that all changed. One day when the witch asked the mirror who was the fairest of them all, the mirror said,

"Erin Noble is the fairest of them all," The queen's eyes widened,

"What?!" she shouted, as she sent a huntsman to kill Erin.

Erin on the other hand was walking in the woods, doing the usual, like picking flowers, singing with the animals etc. when suddenly a man came up behind her with an axe. She turned around and screamed.

"What are you doing?" she stuttered. The huntsman smirked.

"I've been sent here to kill you." He tone with evil and harsh sounding, it made Erin more scared. Suddenly a handsome prince by the name of Vladimir Dracula saved her. Well he tried at least.

"Why are you doing this?" Erin asked the huntsman not looking at Vladimir. "Why should you be told what to do? You're your own person, not some slave. Please, do you really think just because someone has sent you to kill me that I deserve to be killed?" The huntsman was taken aback and nodded, then without another word, left.

Erin sighed as she went through the woods until she reached the end. At the end of the woods was a cottage. She went inside.

"Hello, anyone home?" she asked looking around. There were 7 beds, she thought for a minute, _who would live here I wonder?_ That's when 7 people came home to find her in their home. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't realise that there was anyone living here until I came in."

"Well you shouldn't have been barging in like that!" One of them said, _he's__ obviously grumpy_she thought.

"It's alright I'm sure she didn't mean to." another one said, _he sounds__ really happy _she thought again.

"I'm going to bed." Another one yawned. _Wow he's sleepy _she thought.

Another one smiled at her, "I'm Adze, this is Boris, Robin, Will, Reinfield, Olga and Ryan. But we have nicknames. I'm Doc, Boris is grumpy, Robin's happy, Will is bashful, Reinfield is dopey, Olga is sneezy and Ryan is sleepy. Erin smiled and curtsied,

"Nice to meet you all." They all nodded. Will blushed, Reinfield wasn't really paying attention, Olga was sneezing, Robin was smiling, Boris was well Boris, Ryan was snoring and Adze was being Adze.

The next day when all of them were out at work and the queen had found out that Erin had not been killed, she used her magic to turn into an old woman and went searching for her… Meanwhile Erin was minding her own business when she heard a knock at the door. She opened it and found an old woman standing there.

"Apple dear?" the woman asked. Erin smiled and nodded,

"Why thank you," she said taking it. But as she started eating it she started to feel woozy and fell into a deep sleep that only true love's kiss could wake her from.

When the dwarfs came home they saw Erin was in a deep sleep and chased the queen away until she fell off a cliff. They then made Erin a glass tomb where they kept an eternal vigil.

One day Vlad (the prince) who had tried to save her and met her before and whom had fallen in love with Erin was so sad when he saw her that he kissed her.

Erin slowly woke up from her sleep and saw Vlad and smiled. They rejoiced he asked her to marry him and she said yes and they all lived happily ever after.

A/n: hope you enjoyed! I know I didn't put everything into it, but I did put most of it into it. Also I know this is shorter but tangled was supposed to come before this but since I'm not doing it from memory and from the actual film it is VERY long. I mean I haven't got half way through it and I think it's over 1,000 or so words. So stayed tuned for the next and hopefully it'll be out soon bye!


End file.
